


He’s everything- my everything, my only, my all

by hopelocklet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelocklet/pseuds/hopelocklet
Summary: Suppressing feelings is one of Draco Malfoy's greatest skills. For years, he ignores this unwanted desire/love for Harry Potter, but it becomes impossible to keep his emotions buried when Auror Potter is injured and Draco is assigned to be Head Healer on the case.





	He’s everything- my everything, my only, my all

Draco realized he was in love with Harry Potter when he was seventeen. On that day, in that exact moment, Draco was supposed to hate Harry Potter with more hate than he had ever felt for anything in whole life. He was supposed to sentence Potter to death. But when Draco stood there staring into Potter’s ever so green eyes, his face mere centimeters away from Potter’s - close enough to kiss, all Draco could feel was love. Draco felt sick to his stomach when he realized this, but he shoved all his emotions into the deepest, darkest part of his heart so he could deal with them later, just like he always did.

“I don’t know,” Draco said, and by doing so disappointing his family and betraying everything that he was supposed to care about.

But somehow Draco didn’t give a damn about these consequences. Potter was his everything now.

 

Draco did not let his love for Harry Potter resurface for five years. Even after Potter’s testimony at Draco’s trial, and Draco becoming friends with Granger in their Eighth Year at Hogwarts, and Draco running into Potter because of Teddy-related activities, Draco’s feelings remained suppressed. And that was okay, because Draco was perfectly fine ignoring these feelings, and he planned on going on ignoring them for the rest of his life, but then Potter had to fuck everything up by being an Auror and nearly dying on the same night that Draco was working in the Severe Spells and Trauma Unit of St. Mungo’s.

“What have we got?” Draco asked the mediwitch on duty as he slipped on a pair of Healing gloves, magically programmed to be impenetrable against germs. 

The mediwitch forced her gaze away from the patients being carted into the Trauma center on flying gurneys and looked at the medical chart that an EMW (Emergency Medi-Wizard) had handed her. “Twenty two year old male, took a  _ Spasmos _ to the chest and was  _ Crucio _ ’d for approximately thirty seven seconds. He’s been having seizures every seventy four seconds. He and his partner were on an Auror mission.”

Draco nodded in understanding. “Who’s got his partner?”

“That’s me.” called Healer Owens. Owens, known to Draco as Jasper, winked at Draco as he slid on his gloves and listened to his own mediwitch recite the medical information on Draco’s patient’s partner.

“Thirty year old female, hit with  _ Petrificus Totalus _ and thrown against the wall when one of the criminals cast an _ Expulso _ . Possible paralyzation and many broken bones,” Jasper’s mediwitch reported.

Jasper grimaced. “We’ll see what we can do about that.”

Jasper and Draco both headed in opposite directions to treat their patients.

The EMWs had just transferred Draco’s patient from the gurney to a bed when Draco reached him. The man’s tanned chest was bare and he was wearing only his trousers; the EMWs must have removed his robes when they realized his chest had been hit. Draco barely got to look at his patient before his mediwitch handed him the specially-modified Healer’s wand  and had to set to work, but one glance was all it took for Draco to recognize the man on the bed: it was Harry Potter.

Draco pushed his thoughts on Harry Potter to the back of his mind (he was quite good at it after five years of practice) and centered all of his attention on the injuries in front of him.

“His seizures are occurring more frequently now, only about sixty two seconds apart now,” his mediwitch chirped. “Forty three seconds until the next one.”

Draco nodded and waved his Healer’s wand over Potter’s - no, the patient’s - chest, and cast a spell to make the area affected by  _ Spasmos _ glow. A small circle on the left half of the patient’s chest lit up in an electric blue color, and the color had spread across the rest of his chest in thin lines, like branches of a tree. 

“Shit,” Draco muttered. One of the branches of light was dangerously close to the patient’s heart. Potter’s heart. 

“I need a dose of Cantamen Purgo,” Draco ordered, referring to a spell cleansing potion, commonly used for curses like this one.

Draco’s mediwitch promptly handed him a syringe full of the potion. 

Draco positioned the syringe in a precise way. He needed to inject the potion in the exact spot that Potter was hit with the spell. Just then, Potter’s body started convulsing with another seizure. 

“Fuck,” Draco swore as he and the mediwitch levitated Potter’s body on its side. After a moment, the seizure stopped, and Draco immediately laid Harry on his back again and got the syringe into position. Draco injected the potion before Potter could seize again and then stepped back and watched as the blue light vanished from Potter’s chest.

“ _ Cruor Purgo _ ,  _ Sedo Nervus _ ,  _ Voco Sanitas _ .” Draco casted multiple spells to eliminate any traces of  _ Spasmos  _ that might still be in Potter’s body. Afterwards he cast a detection spell to see if he’d missed any of the  _ Spasmos _ , and was satisfied to see that the curse was completely gone. Draco sent the mediwitch to get Potter a CT (Charms of Tomography) and an MRI (Magical Resonance Imaging) and then proceeded to inform his supervisor that Harry Potter was now a patient, so wards to keep out the press would have to be constructed.

“You went to school with Potter, didn’t you, Malfoy?” Head Healer Agarwal asked with a raised eyebrow once Draco had delivered this news. 

“That’s correct,” Malfoy said. He looked down at the floor and silently prayed that Agarwal wouldn’t take him off of Potter’s case.

“And you didn’t quite get along when you were schoolmates, is that also correct?”

“Yes, but if it’s alright with you, Healer Agarwal, I’d like to keep him as my patient.”

Agarwal narrowed her eyes at Draco. “Why?”

“Potter and I have reconciled our differences. He spoke for me at my trial. He’s my cousin’s godfather. Plus, I know that Potter would prefer to have a Healer that he knew.”

Agarwal continued staring Draco down for a moment more, but then she sighed. “Well, I suppose we must give Mr. Potter whatever he… prefers.”

“Thanks, Tanya.”

“It’s Agarwal,” Agarwal said sternly. “Healer Agarwal. You can call me Tanya once Mr. Potter assures me that you’re the best Healer to ever treat him.”

Draco smiled and then scurried off to tend to Potter. Draco had nearly made it to Potter’s private room on the fourth floor (it was the room with the best view in St. Mungo’s) when he ran into Jasper. At first Draco didn’t realize that the solid body he’d collided with was Jasper’s, and when he did, he tensed automatically. Jasper didn’t know about Draco’s feelings for Potter.

“Hey, Draco,” Jasper said, flashing a brilliant smile at the blond. “I heard that Harry Potter is your patient. Pretty exciting.”

Draco shrugged. “Potter is overrated.”

Jasper laughed. “That’s like saying the Northern Lights are overrated.”

Draco frowned. Jasper was attractive, with a fit body, smooth, dark skin, and perfect teeth, but he was always too bright and optimistic, like a third year Hufflepuff. At times, Draco thought Jasper’s exuberance was enough to make it not worth it to sleep with him. 

“How’s your patient?” Draco asked.

Japser’s smile grew impossibly wider. “Oh, Katiana is marvelous. She’s awake and talking, and she’s so hilarious. You have got to meet her. Actually, her husband and kids should be visiting soon, and I want to be there to meet them, so I should probably get going. Do you want to come along?” 

“No, that’s alright.” 

Jasper’s smile drooped, just a little. “Okay. Well, take good care of Harry Potter.”

Draco mustered as much of a smile as he could, and then continued on his way to Potter’s room.

When Draco entered Potter’s private room, the savior was awake, alert, somehow unbearably gorgeous (if a little tired-looking), and engaged in a conversation with Ginny Weasley. Draco was immediately furious; as the lead Healer on this case, he should’ve been the one to sign off on visitors. 

“Who let you in here?” Draco demanded. 

Ginny turned around and Draco suddenly had a pair of brown eyes and a pair of green eyes fixed on him.

Ginny crossed her arms and glared at the blond. “No one let me in.”

Draco’s angry expression fell away. “You snuck in?”

“Obviously,” Ginny said.

“Well, you can’t be in here,” Draco said, although that seemed obvious too.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t get your knickers in a twist. I was just leaving.” Ginny turned back around, leaned down to whisper something to Potter, kissed Potter’s cheek, and promptly strut out of the room.

Once the redhead was gone, Draco felt very awkward. “How are you feeling, Potter?” Draco asked. In order to avoid Potter’s intense gaze, he  _ Accio _ ’d Potter’s medical chart and started to examine it. No signs of brain damage or internal bleeding, that was good.

“Well, I almost died tonight, so naturally I feel like a million galleons,” Potter deadpanned. Draco fought the urge to grin. “So you’re my Healer then?” Potter asked.

“No, the lime green robes and Healer’s insignia are just a fashion statement,” Draco deadpanned in return. 

Potter laughed, and it was taking all of Draco’s willpower to keep his suppressed feelings suppressed. 

“How are things looking on that chart of yours?” Potter queried. He was smiling, but Draco had the feeling that he was covering up his pain.

“You’re going to be fine, unfortunately.” Potter laughed again, and Draco felt like affection was punching him in the gut. “But you’ll be here at least until tomorrow.”

Potter pouted, and simultaneously he was absolutely, one hundred percent not helping Draco bury his emotions. “Do I have to stay? I mean, I’m Harry fucking Potter. I can do whatever I want.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Not now, you can’t. I’m your Healer and whatever I say goes.”

“That’s stupid,” Potter said.

“Argue all you want, Potter. As long as you’re in this hospital, I own your arse.” Draco regretted his words immediately. He cringed and waited for Potter to tell Draco to never mention his arse again.

But that didn’t happen. Instead, Potter laughed. 

“Fine, Malfoy. But I’m still the Auror. And once I’m out of this hospital,  _ your  _ arse belongs to  _ me _ .”

Draco could feel his cheeks and ears heating up and he raised Potter’s medical chart to hide his blush.

“Your partner, Katiana, is doing great by the way.”

“Yeah, I know. Ginny visited her before coming to see me.”

Draco frowned. “What the bloody hell is wrong with our security system here?”

Potter laughed. Merlin, Draco really wished he would quit doing that. “Nothing. It’s just that no one could keep Ginny Weasley from doing what she’s determined to do.”

That reminded Draco: Why exactly was Ginny determined to see Harry? Were they back together? Draco didn’t think so, since in the last article he’d read about Potter, Potter said he was enjoying single life. Along with the article had been a slew of photos of Potter with his arm slung around random people, both men and women.

“You two are evidently still close,” Draco commented bitterly.

Potter didn’t pick up on Draco’s tone. “Yeah, Gin’s great. It’s nice that we’re still friends. You’re still friends with your ex-girlfriend, Parkinson, aren’t you?” 

Draco couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Yes, Pansy and I are best friends. We could have made a great power couple if only we both weren’t gay as fuck.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Potter asked curiously.

“No. Why do you ask?”

Potter shrugged. “Just making conversation.”

“Well, you’re going to have to stop conversing soon. You need to rest. I’ll order some Dreamless Sleep.”

“No!” Potter said instantly. “I can’t have that stuff. I got addicted to it a few years back.”

“There’s nothing about an addiction in your medical history.” Draco eyed Potter carefully and watched as his expression turned grim.   
“No, there wouldn’t be. I only told a few people, kept it quiet, you know.”

Draco nodded and sent Potter’s chart to the medical cabinet next to the bed.

“I can get you a book or something to help you fall asleep,” Draco offered.

Potter smirked. “Or you could tell me a story.”

“Potter. There’s no way in hell I’m going to tell you a bedtime story.”

“Why not? You do it for Teddy.”

“Teddy is five.”

“ Touché. But still, I’m Harry fucking Potter.”

“And I’m Healer fucking Malfoy. And I say no.”

“Fine. Leave the wounded hero of the Wizarding World alone to toss and turn all night. I’m sure your Head Healer would really appreciate that.”

“Potter, are you blackmailing me? That’s extremely Slytherin of you.”

Potter smiled. “If only you knew.”

As Harry maintained his cheeky grin, Draco could feel himself giving in. If only Potter wasn’t so goddamn perfect, if only Draco wasn’t irrevocably in love with Potter, then Draco could’ve walked out of this room, pride intact.

“Fine. I’ll tell you a story. What kind of story were you hoping for?”

Potter leaned back into his pillow and sighed dreamily. “A love story.” 

“A love story?”

“Yes. Think you can manage that, Malfoy?”

Honestly, Draco didn’t know if he could. All he’d ever had was unrequited love for a man that he had approximately zero chance of ever being with. But Draco wasn’t about to say that to Potter.

“Of course I can manage that, Potter. I’m not a delinquent.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

In response to Potter’s snarky grin, Draco flipped him off. He sat down in the chair next to Potter’s bed and tried to think of a love story while Potter hummed impatiently.

“Well, Malfoy? I mean, I’ve been told that it’s imperative that I sleep, and I can’t do that without a story.”

Draco glared at Potter for a moment, and then brightened when he was struck with inspiration. “Okay, I’ve got one. Mind you, it’s about two boys, because I don’t believe in heteronormative fairytales.”

Potter nodded eagerly. “Go ahead.”

“There was once a very-much-in-love couple that lived in a great big house in the middle of a great big field. But on one side of the residence was a stone wall that loomed ten meters high. It had been constructed to keep the lovely couple safe from a dark wizard who lived in an ancient, supposedly haunted mansion that was located not far from the opposite side of the wall. The lovely couple was overjoyed when they welcomed a sweet little boy into the world, but they soon realized that their son could never leave the boundary of the wall, for the dark wizard may try to harm him. Little did this happy couple know that on the other side of the wall, the dark wizard and his wife had also had a son.”   
“What are their names?” Potter suddenly asked. 

Draco furrowed his brow. “Why does it matter?”

Potter shrugged. “It just does.”

“Fine. The dark wizard’s son is named Maximus. And the one inside the wall is called Paximus.”   
“No. Not Paximus.”   
“What’s wrong with Paximus?”   
“Maximus and Paximus? Are you serious?”

Draco groaned, but he was secretly glad that Potter was invested in his story. “Alright, alright. His name is Parker.”

Potter didn't say anything, but he smiled in satisfaction, causing a billion butterflies in Draco’s stomach to take flight.

“Anyways,” Draco continued. “One day when Parker was about seven years old, he was playing outside and he strayed a little farther than his parents would have liked. But on that day Parker’s parents weren't watching over him very closely. They were busy with  _ other _ things.” Draco wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize what kind of things Parker’s parents were up to. “Parker eventually made it right up to the perimeter of their land, where the wall was. Parker found the wall boring and he was about to run away from it when he noticed something. There was a hole in the wall, level with Parker’s shoulders, about the size of his fist. Parker bent down to look through the hole in the wall, and he saw that the world on the other side was dark and gray, nothing like the vibrant and colorful world Parker lived in. But then suddenly a face appeared in front of Parker. There was another boy, Maximus, who was the same age as Parker and who was on the other side of the wall.”

“Did they become friends?” Potter asked.

“Yes. They met at the whole in the wall everyday for ten years. Parker told Maximus about his loving parents and how he got to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, but still longed for freedom beyond the wall. Maximus told Parker about his grand home, full of ancient and rare artifacts, and he told him about his father’s cruelty and how he always made Maximus feel like he wasn’t good enough. After confessing these secrets to each other, they even started to fall in love.”

“What happened after the ten years?” Potter shifted his position so that he was on his side, facing Draco and watching him with an expectant gaze.

“They decided that they wanted to be together, sans wall. They gathered all the tools they could find and set to work tearing apart the wall.”

“Did it work?”

“Yes. They made a hole large enough for the both to fit through, and they finally were able to kiss.”

“Hm, that’s nice,” Potter said. He closed his eyes and smiled.

“That’s not the end of the story though. As Parker and Maximus were rejoicing, an alarm went off at Parker’s home, letting his parents know that their wall had been breached. Similarly, Maximus’ father had a detection spell on the wall, and was immediately aware that there was a large hole. Within moments, Parker’s parents and Maximus’ father arrived at the site of the hole. Parker’s parents instantly recognized Maximus’ father as the dark wizard they feared, and they shoved Parker aside in order to confront him. But the dark wizard was not in the mood for chatting, he killed Parker’s parents with a flick of his wand without blinking an eye. Parker was horrified. Without thinking, he picked up the rocks that had been removed from the wall and pelted them at the Dark Wizard, knocking away his wand, and eventually killing him with a fatal blow to the head.”

“What the fuck, Malfoy? All the parents die? That’s your idea of a nice bedtime story?” Potter was aghast. 

Draco shrugged. “It’s honest. People die in real life, so people in fairytales have to die at some point as well.”

Potter frowned. “Do Parker and Maximus end up together at least?”

“I don’t know. I guess that’s up for interpretation.”

“Then I say they live happily ever after,” Potter said defiantly. He moved so that he was lying on his back again and crossed his arms stubbornly. “They run away together and get married and there are never any walls between them ever again.”

Draco smiled and studied Potter’s determined expression. “Why do you care so much?”

Potter opened his mouth to say something, then abruptly shut it again. “It’s just--” Potter cut himself off and seemed to consider whether he should really tell Draco. “The story reminded me of some people in real life,” Potter said. Draco wasn’t sure why, but his heart started to ache when he heard Potter say that.

“Are you satisfied now?” Draco asked, and Potter looked back at him with confusion. “Are you ready to sleep now, Potter?”

“No,” Potter answered quickly. 

Draco sighed. “Honestly, Potter, are you serious? I gave you what you wanted, so now you have to sleep.”

Potter smirked. “That’s what she said.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Potter, I am a real Healer and I have real Healer things to do; I don’t have time to listen to you make jokes only a twelve year old would find amusing.” Draco didn’t mention that his shift ended about ten minutes ago, so those Healer things to do were technically someone else’s job now. 

“Fine. Go then.” Potter glared at Draco and raised his eyebrows, as if daring the blond to leave the injured savior all by his lonesome.

“Potter, I’m serious. You need to rest.”

Potter’s expression faltered. “I don’t want to sleep here by myself,” he admitted.

“Why ever not?” Draco asked, pretending that he didn’t really care.

Potter cast his eyes down and he fidgeted with the edge of the blank on his lap. “I was  _ Crucio _ ’d today. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does I have awful nightmares. I see Cedric dying, and Bellatrix holding her wand, and Voldemort standi-”

“Stop, Potter, stop,” Draco said. He was fighting the urge to cover his ears as Potter’s words brought terrible memories to the forefront of his mind.

“Right,” Potter said, wincing almost imperceptibly. “Sorry. It’s just that I sleep better when someone else is there. Usually I go to Ron and Hermione’s and we all sleep in their living room.”

Draco frowned. “You should get a dog or something.”

Potter smiled slightly. “Yeah, I probably should.”  

There was a moment of tense silence before Draco announced, “I’ll stay with you tonight.”

Potter immediately tried to protest, “No, I didn’t mean that you should- You don’t have to, you’re a busy Healer, and you’ve got loads to do. I don’t want to stop you from-”

“Enough, Potter. I’ve made my decision. I’ll stay here in this chair all night and make sure you don’t have any nightmares.” Draco smiled in what he hoped was a friendly way, not a longing, I-would-do-anything-for-you-because-I’ve-been-secretly-in-love-with-you-for-the-past-five-years kind of way. 

“Are you sure?” Potter asked.

“Yes, I’m bloody sure.”

Potter slowly returned Draco’s smile. He leaned back into his pillows, settled in a comfortable position, and promptly closed his eyes. “Thank you, Malfoy,” Potter said, eyes still shut. “Good night.”

Draco didn’t bother concealing his adoration now that Potter’s eyes were closed, and he smiled lovingly at Potter as he responded, “Good night.”

Draco watched Potter sleep for hours, making sure that the savior was nightmare-free and occasionally picking up a complimentary magazine, reading all about a new ice cream flavor at Fortescue’s and taking the personality quiz in the back that told him that if he were a nail polish color, he’d be Slither-In green. Go figures. 

It was after midnight and Draco was just about to doze off himself when Jasper entered the room.

“Hey, Dray,” Jasper whisper-said as he shut the door behind him as silently as possible. Draco almost gagged. He loathed being called Dray, or Drake, or Drakey, which is probably why Pansy insisted on telling all of Draco’s flings that being called Dray was one of his turn ons. Jasper put a hand on Draco’s shoulder and bent down to whisper in his ear. “You ready to go yet? I believe we have a date.” Jasper squeezed Draco’s shoulder when he said ‘date’ and Draco could feel Jasper smile next to his ear.

“Actually, I’m going to stay here tonight.” Draco felt Jasper's smile become a frown. 

“Why?”

“I promised Harry I would,” Draco said, too tired to pretend that he preferred to use Potter’s last name. 

“Harry? Since when are you on a first name basis with the savior?” Jasper suddenly rose to his full height and looked down at Draco with a puzzled expression. 

Draco gave Jasper the most sincere smile he could manage. “He’s an important patient. You understand, don’t you?”   
Jasper frowned for a second more, then smiled. “Yeah, I totally get it. Sometimes I stay after my shift to keep my patients company too.” Draco nodded. “They’re usually awake though,” Jasper added in a thoughtful manner, more to himself than to Draco. 

“Well, I’ll see you on Saturday, Jasper,” Draco said, clearly dismissing Jasper.

Jasper grinned widely. “Yeah, can’t wait! Good night, Dray.”

Draco cringed at the nickname, but relaxed once Jasper was gone. He fell asleep listening to the sound of Potter’s steady, even breathing. 

Hours later, Draco was shaken awake by Matilda, his favorite mediwitch. 

“Morning, Malfoy,” Matilda said, smirking at Draco’s state of confusion and disarray.

“Where am I?” Draco asked groggily, although it was quite obvious from the smell of healing potions and Matilda’s presence that he was at St. Mungo’s.

“You’re in Harry Potter’s private room,” Matilda said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Why’re you sleeping in the chair though? Shouldn’t you be snuggling with your boyfriend?”

Draco flipped Matilda off, cursing the night that he’d gotten drunk and told Matilda what he felt for Potter. “Fuck off, Tilda.”

Matilda rolled her eyes. “I’m afraid I can’t be doing that. I’m here on official mediwitch business. There’s a couple, the Granger-Weasley couple, waiting in the lobby to see Potter. I told them I had to check with his healer first.” 

“That’s fine, I suppose. What time is it?”

“Half past six.”

Draco groaned and pressed his face into the armrest of the chair. “Bloody Gryffindors, showing up at six in the fucking morning to see their precious Potter.”

“Oh, shut up. You just wish he was  _ your  _ precious Potter.” Matilda glanced at Potter’s sleeping form and then gave Draco a pointed look. Draco groaned again, and Matilda smiled. “Time to wake the sleeping beauty with true love’s kiss, Malfoy. Do it quick, cause the Gryffindorks will be here soon.” Matilda winked at Draco before leaving to retrieve Hermione and Ron.

Once the mediwitch was gone, Draco looked at Potter, who was still sound asleep, thank Merlin. Potter looked impossibly peaceful as he slept, and it made Draco’s heart ache. Draco was incredibly reluctant to wake Potter from his seemingly pleasant dreams, but he’d rather wake up Potter than be the one to tell the Granger-Weasleys that Potter had gotten injured and even been  _ Crucio _ ’d. 

“Potter,” Draco said quietly as he rose from the chair. “Potter,” he repeated once he was standing over Potter’s bed. “Wake up, Potter. It’s morning.” When Potter still didn’t stir, Draco shook Potter’s shoulder gently. “Rise and shine, you prat.”

Potter cracked one eye open and squinted up at Draco. “Where am I? Is this a dream?” Potter asked dazedly. 

“You’re in St Mungo’s. And no, this is not a dream. It’s real life unfortunately.”

Potter opened both his eyes and blinked repeatedly before looking around at his surroundings and nodding. “Oh yeah. I remember. I was on a mission and I was  _ Crucio _ ’d, and there was some other curse too. And then I was here. And so was Ginny. But she left when you showed up.”

“Congratulations, Potter. You have successfully summarized a thrilling series of events. You should write an autobiography,” Draco said sarcastically, but he was smiling.

Potter smiled back at him. “Were you here all night?”

Draco’s smile drooped. “You don’t think I’m a man of my word?”

“No! I mean, yes. I mean, I know that you’re a man of your word. I’m just still surprised that you would do that for me.”

_ I would do anything for you, _ Draco thought. “It was nothing, Potter,” Draco said.

“It wasn’t nothing,” Potter said sincerely. “Thank you.”

Something about the way Potter spoke made Draco’s heart beat fast. He felt like he should say something, something to make the moment last, something to keep Potter looking at him in that intense way, but he couldn’t find the right words.

“I-” Draco started, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Potter’s friends.

“Harry!” Hermione cried when she got in the room. She darted to the bed and hugged her friend. Draco stepped away to avoid being suffocated by her abundance of bushy hair, and silently wondered if she might strangle Potter with the force of her embrace. “We’re so glad you’re okay!”

Weasley was right behind her, and as he hugged Potter he said, “What happened, mate? I thought the mission was supposed to be an easy bust.”

Potter sighed. “He must have known we were coming. Him and his minion ambushed us before we could even-”

“Oh, God, what did they do to you? Was it dark magic? Curses or hexes?” Hermione started pouring out questions, never even pausing to get an answer.

“It was a  _ Spasmos  _ and a  _ Crucio _ ,” Potter said bluntly. “But Malfoy fixed me up.”

“Malfoy?” Hermione repeated, and she finally raised her eyes to the blond in the corner. “Oh, Draco, I didn’t see you!” Hermione grinned at him. “You’re Harry’s healer? I’m so glad.”

Weasley’s reaction was a bit different. “Malfoy? Are you sure he’s qualified?” He eyed Draco suspiciously. 

“I am one of the most capable healers employed at St. Mungo’s, Weasley, I assure you,” Draco said, his voice stiff. 

Potter nodded. “He’s taking good care of me, Ron. I promise.” Potter glanced at Draco and offered him a smile, one that made Draco feel like he was flying.

Hermione tugged on Ron’s hand and gave him a look that said ‘be nice’, then turned back to Potter. “Did you say it was a  _ Crucio _ ?”

Ron’s skeptical expression fell away and his face paled. “A  _ Crucio _ ? Did they give you Dreamless Sleep or did you tell them about… you know.” Ron grimaced and Draco guessed that the ginger was referring to Potter’s addiction.

“No, they didn’t. I told Malfoy.” 

Hermione frowned. “Did you have the nightmares then? I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“It was fine actually. Malfoy stayed in the chair all night.”

Hermione and Ron’s gazes turned on Malfoy simultaneously. They looked both shocked and grateful.    
“Draco, that was very kind of you,” Hermione said.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. “Blimey, Malfoy, being a healer has made you go soft. Do you do this kind of stuff for all your patients?”

Now, Draco knew Ron’s question was hypothetical. Of course it was. But it made Draco think. No, he decided. No, he would never do anything like this for someone else. Potter was the only one. Potter was his only.

 

Five years later, Draco was in the exact same room at St. Mungo’s, sitting in the exact same chair he’d slept in years before, holding the hand of the exact same injured Auror. 

“Harry,” Draco said. His voice was desperate. “Please wake up.” 

Harry didn’t move.

“Harry, come on. Stop pretending you’re asleep, it’s not funny anymore.” Draco tried to force his voice to sound exasperated, but failed miserably. He still sounded like a man who might lose the love of his life. Harry wasn’t pretending, and Draco knew it. 

“Oh, you’re still here.”

Draco turned around to see Jasper, Harry’s head healer. Jasper smiled weakly at Draco and pointed to the chart he was holding to indicate that he was checking Harry’s vitals. Draco didn’t return the smile, but he nodded and went back to watching for any signs of movement from Harry. 

Draco heard the scratch of Jasper’s quill as he recorded the information he needed, and a moment later he felt Jasper’s hand on his shoulder. It definitely wasn’t a romantic action like it would have been five years ago, and instead was a comforting gesture. Draco didn’t understand how Jasper could be so kind to him. When he had broken off things with Jasper four years ago and started dating Harry six months later, he assumed that Jasper would be bitter towards him, but it turned out that Jasper wasn’t that kind of person. Jasper was civil and even friendly to Draco, especially when Harry was injured. 

“How are you?” Jasper asked.

“Doesn’t matter. How’s Harry?”

“He’s the same, but we’re still optimistic that he’ll wake up soon.”

Draco shook Jasper’s hand off of his shoulder. “Have you considered the  _ Gera Varr  _ spell from Norway? Or the ancient  _ Árwecest  _ potion? I know it’s not commonly used in cases like this, but I think it might help him.”

“You’re not his healer, Draco,” Jasper said tiredly. This was something he had to tell Draco often.

“That’s a bloody stupid rule. Emotional interference, my arse. I could help him if you’d just let me.” Draco had to bite his tongue to stop himself from adding,  _ Fuck you, and fuck St. Mungo’s too. _

“You can help him by being here. Holding his hand. Keeping the nightmares away.”

“And who’s going to keep my nightmares away?” Draco snapped. “I have them too, you know. Nightmares of losing him. He’s- he’s everything, Jasper. He’s all I- all I-” Draco stopped talking, because if he said one more word he knew he was going to break out in tears.

“Draco, I’m sorry, but-”

“Just leave, Jasper,” Draco said harshly. He heard the door shut closed a moment later.

Once Jasper left, Draco let his tears fall. He cried and held onto Harry’s hand like it was a lifeline. In a way, it was.

_ Just breathe,  _ Draco told himself.  _ Harry wouldn’t want you to cry.  _

It took a while, but eventually Draco calmed down. He abandoned his chair and climbed into Harry’s bed like he had done for the past two nights. Laying like this, next to Harry with his face close enough to be able to count his dark eyelashes, Draco could almost convince himself that everything was okay. He could imagine that he was back at his and Harry’s flat on Diagon Alley, and that tomorrow he would wake up to the sound of their dog, Firebolt, barking at them from the other side of their bedroom door. 

“Goodnight, Harry,” Draco said. He closed his eyes and thought of Harry’s smile. “I love you.”

“Draco! Get up!” 

Someone was shaking Draco. It was probably one of the mediwizards trying to wake him so they could check on Harry. Draco grumbled and tried to ignore it. 

“Wake up!” But whoever it was was hissing in his ear at the same time. 

“Fuck off,” Draco mumbled tiredly. 

The person laughed and Draco raised a hand to slap said person. But then he realized. He knew that laugh. It was the same laugh he dreamed about every night for the past ten years.

Draco dropped his hand and his eyes flew open. “Harry?”

Harry was laying down next to the blond, propped up on his elbow. He laughed while Draco stared at him in awe.

“You’re awake,” Draco said, and Harry didn’t have a chance to respond before he was pulled into a heated kiss. Draco poured all of his fear, his desperation, his longing, his  _ love  _ into the kiss. 

By the time Harry broke the kiss they were both out of breath. 

“How are you?” Harry asked as he traced Draco’s jaw line with his thumb 

“How am I? I’ve spent four days and three nights in this hospital room, hoping to God that you wouldn’t die! You’re such an arse, Harry Potter. I can’t believe you did that to me.” Draco kept his hands firmly on Harry’s shoulders as he spoke, like he was afraid to let go.

Harry frowned. “I’m sorry. I try to be safe, you know I do, but they were holding children at wandpoint, what was I supposed to do?”

Draco sighed as he ran a hand through Harry’s hair. “It’s just…” 

“Just what?” Harry asked gently. 

“It’s just that you give your all to them, you know?”

Harry blinked in confusion.

Draco clarified, “You give your all to the people you save.”   
Harry nodded. “You do that too.”

“Not really. I give them what I can. I give them potions and spells and compassion, but I don’t give them my love. I don’t give my life, Harry.”

“So, what, you’re saying that I’m doing something wrong? That I shouldn’t do everything I can to save a group of innocent five year olds?”

“No, no, of course not. I just need you know that when you’re giving your all, you’re giving my all too.”

Harry frowned. “That makes no sense.”   
“You’re my all, Harry. Do you get that? I love you more than anything else in the world. I love you more than I love my mother, more than I love healing, more than I love magic.” Draco burrowed his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. “So just don’t die, okay?” he said, the words muffled against Harry’s skin. 

Harry exhaled deeply and pulled his boyfriend closer. He kissed the top of Draco’s head and said, “I love you, Draco. And I know you don't realize it, but you're my all, too. When I’m out on a mission, and I have to make the decision whether or not to do something risky to save someone, I hesitate. I hate myself for hesitating, but I always stop and think of you. I think of how much I love you and I think that it's not worth it to save them if it means I might have less time with you. But I do it anyways, because the people in danger are someone else’s all, you know? There's someone who loves that person as much as I love you, and if it were you who was in danger, I'd want you to be saved.”

Draco pressed himself impossibly closer to Harry. “You’re the only one who can save me, Harry,” he told him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
